


Unrequieted

by Stonathanstans



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonathanstans/pseuds/Stonathanstans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for the Steo Valentine's day event</p><p>Theo is in love with Stiles, but Stiles only sees them as a friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrequieted

The first time that Theo Raeken first laid eyes on Stiles Stilinski, he was eight years old. Stiles was on the playground, chasing once again after Lydia Martin who was more into showing off her new puppy, Prada than anything that Stiles had to say. At that age, Theo didn’t understand why Stiles constantly chased after someone who didn’t want him. He always thought, that if that was him, he wouldn’t chase. If someone wasn’t interested, then they weren’t interested and there was nothing that he could do to change that. It actually wasn’t until he got older and figured out which team that he actually played for and the feelings that he thought he never had surfaced. He felt something, something towards the one person that he didn’t think that he would. Stiles Stilinski. Growing up with him, the group actually, Lydia, Scott, Theo didn’t think that the one person that got on his nerves (some friendship right?) would be the one that he had feelings for. And the only one that knew about those feelings were Lydia. She was the only person out of their little group that knew when something was up with Theo. And her only advice was…tell him. Tell him how you feel before it’s too late and usually Theo would have done that---said fuck it and gone after Stiles but that wasn’t the case.

Not this time.

“Hey, Jackson’s having a party and Lydia got us invites.” Stiles says as he rushes into the cafeteria, plopping down in-between Theo and Scott and immediately taking food from both of their plates. Scott doesn’t say anything but Theo makes a noncommittal sound that sounds more like a snarl mixed with a growl and Scott casts him a glance. He loved his food but no shifting in the cafeteria. No one could know about wolves. But if Stiles didn’t stop stealing his food they would know.

“Really? That tool is cool with having us at his party?” Theo responds, moving his plate out of reach of Stiles’ ever grabbing hands.

“Well he’s not cool with it---He just agreed because Lydia said that she wouldn’t go if her friends weren’t going and Jackson has a major thing for Lydia and Lydia for him so basically we have to go.”

“WE don’t have to go Stiles.” Scott says. “You want to go because you think this might be your chance with Lydia.”

“I’m telling you guys. This year could be my year. Did you know when the last Kanima attacked and all that stuff that was going down she actually kissed me? I mean it was more along the lines of she did it to calm me down but the fact stands, her lips touched mine.”

And suddenly Theo wasn’t feeling so well. He had always known about the possibility of Stiles moving on and falling in love with someone who wasn’t him because well---Stiles wasn’t gay and he didn’t see Theo that way, he only saw him as a friend and he was okay with that. As long as he was in Stiles’ life, he would be happy with that.

“That’s a step up.” Theo said. His mind telling him not to say what he really wanted to say, the wolf inside of him telling him to keep his mouth shut. “There are other ways to calm down someone with panic attacks.”

“I know! And she chose to kiss me. She has to feel something for me besides friendship. She has to.’’

And Theo wants to tell him. ‘No, she doesn’t. She loves Kira, the new girl in town. That I love you. But again, he can’t lose Stiles. He can’t lose his best friend, one of them anyway and the only one that means the world to him.

~

“And you didn’t think to tell him that he’s not exactly on my radar at the moment?” Lydia asked. She’s walking around Theo’s room, picking and placing things that he had set particularly in place.

“Right, because I have to be the one to tell him that the girl he loves likes girls.”

“You don’t have to tell him, but it would be best if he knows and I don’t know if I can be the one to break it to him.”

“You have to, you’re the one he loves, you’re the one that has to tell him that it won’t happen Lydia. Not me. Knowing me, if I look into those bambi eyes of his, I will lie.”

“Okay. Fine. At Jackson’s party on Friday I’ll tell him. Hell, I have to tell Jackson as well. That boy won’t take a hint, I don’t want what he’s selling.”

“Then do it young lady. Because I won’t.”

Lydia takes a seat next to Theo. “I know he’s not interested in you and you love that boy with so much in you, I think that maybe you should tell him how you feel about him.”

“And loose our friendship? First off, I’m not putting our relationship in jeopardy over my feelings and second, he’s not even gay. He’s told me that plenty of times. He’s not even a little bit bi-curious. I’m not going to put my feelings out there and have them rejected knowing where it’s going to lead. I love him, and I always will and it’s better for the both of us that he never knows.”

“It’s not Theo. And your wolf, your wolf sees Stiles as his mate doesn’t he? I saw when Derek was sniffing around him how yellow your eyes got, how your growls deepened, your claws extracted when you thought no one was looking. And Derek wasn’t even showing interest in him that time. Stiles is your mate, platonic or not. You need to do something about it. And I think that the party is the best time to do that.”

~

Which, turns out. It wasn’t. at least not in Theo’s eyes. Lydia had told Stiles about her feelings for Kira Yukimura and how, they could never be anything more than friends. Stiles was hurt, hurt to the point that he raided Jackson’s parent’s liquor cabinet and ended up on the roof of the home with Theo sitting by him.

“At least she told me. At least I didn’t find it out by seeing her macking on Kira in the hallway.”

“Yeah. Look---Stiles.”

“I’m glad I have you though. At least with you I know where I stand in our relationship. We’re best friends, bestest friends in the whole wide world and I don’t think I could handle not having you around, not having you as my friend.”

And Theo knows, knows that he should say something and tell him how he feels. But he just can’t. Not after this. He knows for sure that Stiles---things would get weird with them and he doesn’t want to lose Stiles. He can’t lose Stiles. So he keeps quiet.


End file.
